


Just Incase I Fall Face Down

by thecoloursinthegravel



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, M/M, Potentially triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecoloursinthegravel/pseuds/thecoloursinthegravel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Tuesday the 19th of January: You have 17 new messages]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Incase I Fall Face Down

Hey Ty, just wanted to say sorry for not making it this weekend. Really bummed, man. Next time though, yeah?

Hey Ty, just calling to check you got my message. Gimme a ring when you get this.

Tyler, are you okay? Call me.

Tyler I’m really worried now, please pick up.

I’m coming, Tyler, just don’t do anything stupid, you hear me? Just promise me, please? God, Ty, I hope you’re okay. 

I’m an hour away. Tyler, please pick up.

Please be okay, please Tyler, just- I’m close now, hold on. You hold on, okay Tyler?

 

Hey Ty. I’m sorry it’s been a while. I keep calling you. You don’t ever pick up. I don’t- I don’t know why I keep thinking you will. I’m scared, Ty.

Hey Tyler. Today was a bad day. My chest won’t stop aching and I keep forgetting. Which means I keep remembering. I miss you. 

Hey Tyler. Happy Birthday.

Hey Tyler. I miss you so much I can’t breathe. 

Hey Tyler. Merry Christmas. We didn’t get a tree this year. I’m sorry, I know how much you liked the tree.

Hey Tyler. I’m sorry I don’t drum anymore. Think I’ve forgotten how. I keep trying, I really do. For you. But every time I pick up those sticks I feel sick because you’re supposed to be onstage next to me. You’re supposed to be in the studio with me, you’re supposed to yell at me from another room to shut up because you’re trying to sleep. I’m trying to wake you up, Tyler, I really am. 

Hey Tyler. I don’t think I can stop. I keep calling, every night. Every goddamn night and you don’t ever pick up. God Tyler, why didn’t you pick up?

Hey Tyler. I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.

Hey Tyler. I love you.

Hey Tyler. See you soon, yeah? I’ll see you real soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Time To Say Goodbye by Twenty One Pilots


End file.
